


Mini Skirt & High Heels

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: “Depending on how good you look,” Sanghyuk said, and when Hongbin looked up and into the mirror with his arms hooked into the straps of a hot pink bra, Sanghyuk’s reflection smirked at his own, “I might make a fake Tinder account for fun.”





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> you can now read the story in [spanish](https://www.wattpad.com/story/105935403-mini-skirt-high-heels-hyukbin-%C2%BB-by-hongbab) as well, thanks to [kat-sfantasy](http://kat-sfantasy.tumblr.com/) :)

“Why does it always have to be me?”

“How many times have you done this exactly?”

“I mean, why is it always me who has to assist you with your stupid pranks?”

“Because I have absolute power over you guys, but you’re the only one who has nothing to do all day, so it’s only you I can force to do them with me?”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes and wished he could kick Sanghyuk's most treasured body parts, but thought better of it when he realized it wouldn’t do for the shop assistant to call the police on them while he has some girl clothes in his hands.

Sanghyuk grinned at him and put a hand on his back, pushing him towards the fitting rooms, only letting go of Hongbin when the latter turned around and smacked the back of his hand. Sanghyuk hissed, but followed him anyway, standing with his hands in his jacket’s pockets and looking very full of himself as he stopped in front of one of the fitting rooms.

“Three boxes of chicken,” Hongbin said. “And a beer with each.”

“Understood,” Sanghyuk replied, saluting as Hongbin yanked the curtain closed.

“I don’t even know how to wear this,” Hongbin muttered, blinking down at the pile of clothes on the small chair in the corner, peeling off his coat and scarf and cap and gloves, sighing. “I don’t know how to wear any of these!”

“Oh, come on,” Sanghyuk drawled, “it’s not like you’ve never dressed up as a woman before.”

“Never done it alone,” Hongbin shot back, but kicked his shoes off and pulled his sweater over his head, unbuckling his belt afterwards and shimmying out of his jeans. “I swear to God, if you dare post this on Instagram or wherever youth socializes nowadays, I’m going to choke you in your sleep.”

“Depending on how good you look,” Sanghyuk said, and when Hongbin looked up and into the mirror with his arms hooked into the straps of a hot pink bra, Sanghyuk’s reflection smirked at his own, “I might make a fake Tinder account for fun.”

“Shut your mouth!” Hongbin grumbled and shoved his palm into Sanghyuk's face to remove it from the confines of the fitting room. “And fuck off until I’m done.”

“Yes, princess.”

Hongbin heard him laugh, but didn’t react lest he'd break the textile. He pulled the straps over his shoulders and tried to tug the cups down to cover his chest (already hating how he _knew_ whatever the hell the parts of the underwear were called), reaching back for the clasps, but somehow his arms weren’t long enough. He huffed, hating Sanghyuk all the more with every little effort, and for a fleeting moment, he wondered what kind of black magic girls might use to do this all the time.

“Sanghyuk.”

“Done?”

“Not yet. Help me.”

Sanghyuk tentatively pulled the curtain back and Hongbin heard him snort, but he dared not to look up from the ground, because he knew Sanghyuk would just mock him for the blush that spread over the bridge of his nose and tinted even his ears. He felt Sanghyuk's cold fingers against his back and he shuddered as Sanghyuk started fumbling with the bra, first on the right side and then on the left, eventually clasping the whole thing together.

“There,” he said. “You need to adjust the straps before putting it on, you silly thing.”

“Thanks,” Hongbin grunted. “I don’t want to know where and when you became an expert in the field though.”

Sanghyuk laughed and it made Hongbin's heart flutter a little, like a small sparrow shaking the raindrops off its wings. He felt Sanghyuk's hands on his shoulders, his palms covering them as he leant in close, his cheek touching the side of Hongbin's face, and Hongbin blinked up at the mirror to see Sanghyuk close his eyes.

“Why?” he asked. “Are you jealous?”

Hongbin started flailing around, making incoherent sounds and forcing a giggling Sanghyuk out of the fitting room. His stomach was in knots, but he managed to jabber out a, “What would I be jealous of? You getting to dress up as a girl in your free time?”

Sanghyuk was still snickering outside, but Hongbin tried to pay him no mind and took the next piece out of the bunch instead.

“Why does the bra have to be…” he struggled to stick his head through the tight black turtleneck, “…pink when it won’t even show?”

“Do you want it to show?” he heard Sanghyuk.

“Not at all.”

“I like pink on girls,” Sanghyuk said carelessly.

“I’m a boy!” Hongbin exclaimed.

“Of course you are, princess.”

“I’ll pierce your heart with the heels,” Hongbin warned, but it had less of a bite than he had intended it to.

The white mini skirt was as awful as any of the clothing items he was armed with, but none of them made him feel as self-conscious as that one. He felt it stretch on his butt and it barely reached the tops of his knees when he tugged the waistband as low as he could so he could preserve at least a smidge of his already non-existent dignity. The next were the black high heels Sanghyuk had chosen (he’d chosen everything, really), shiny and decorated with golden spikes on the back, and Hongbin wasn’t good at maths, but he was rather convinced they were at least six inches high. His feet felt smothered in them as he tried to balance himself by the wall, emitting small whiny sounds.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he just wanted the earth to open under his feet and swallow him whole.

“Ready now?” Sanghyuk asked from behind the curtain.

“I look…” a strange whistling sound broke out of his throat, “I look like a porn star or something.”

The curtain was pulled to the side and then Sanghyuk immediately took a big step back, pressing his hands on his mouth as he looked at Hongbin with his eyes wide like two saucers.

“Holy shit,” he said, the sound coming out muffled behind his fingers.

“Don’t stare!” Hongbin spat in a voice that was just way too high-pitched.

“What am I supposed to do?!” Sanghyuk asked and lowered his hands to reveal a dropped jaw. “You look fucking amazing, oh my God!” He stepped closer, giving Hongbin a once-over, and then he blinked a few, a grin making its way on his face. “Okay, you just need to…”

Sanghyuk didn’t finish. He took the hem of Hongbin's turtleneck between his fingers and rolled it up on Hongbin's stomach, crouching down in front of him, and if Hongbin had wanted the earth to open and swallow him before, now he wished he could just sublimate. Something was not right with his blood pressure and he felt like he would faint anytime, his knees buckling under him and not only because of the high heels.

Sanghyuk pulled the turtleneck down and then tugged the waistband of the skirt higher up until it covered Hongbin's bellybutton and while the skirt did feel less tight on his bottom, it also became a lot shorter, leaving Hongbin's legs free from mid-thigh to the tips of the shoes.

“That’s how it’s done,” Sanghyuk said and stood up, his cheeks a little pink. Hongbin really hoped he wasn’t just imagining the flush on his face. “Now, put your socks into the bra, your chest looks flat.”

“I doubt these are going to help,” Hongbin muttered, but carefully took his socks from his sneakers and bunched them up, placing each into the bra’s cups. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Me neither,” Sanghyuk laughed and stepped away before Hongbin could have hit him.

Sanghyuk took his phone from the pocket of his jacket and held it up in front of his face.

“Okay, put your arms behind your back, they’re too muscular,” he said and Hongbin flipped him off before obeying. “Make it look coy.”

“Han Sanghyuk, I—”

“I’m already immune to your threats, so shut it,” Sanghyuk singsonged. “Bend your right knee. No, no, the left instead. And stick out your ass.”

“It’s not even showing!”

“I know, but it’s all about the posture!”

Hongbin sighed yet again, whining, but did how he was told. Sanghyuk was chuckling like a fucking teenager and Hongbin started to feel like he was the one being pranked this time. He heard the shutter sound from Sanghyuk's phone three times, and then Sanghyuk lowered the phone.

“Done?” Hongbin asked, annoyed.

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk replied, flipping through the photos.

“Show me.”

Sanghyuk stepped closer and stuck the phone under Hongbin's nose.

What he saw… looked unreal. If he hadn’t known it was himself in those pictures, he would have easily thought it was a girl; pictures of a girl from neck down, a small waist and average size breasts, the way the shoes pointed inwards and her hands behind her back… they all looked very deceiving and—Hongbin wanted to drink acid for that thought—quite lovely.

“My abs are showing,” he said quietly. “And my legs are too… thick.”

Sanghyuk turned the phone back towards himself, still grinning, and going over the photos again.

“No they’re not,” he replied, and quickly, barely taking his eyes off his phone, he tipped his head up and kissed Hongbin on the mouth, looking down at the screen immediately afterwards. “They’re pretty.”

Hongbin blinked once and blinked twice, blinked at Sanghyuk rapidly, watched Sanghyuk's eyelids stop moving and the smile melt off his face, thumb hovering above the screen. He looked up slowly, the flush on his cheeks darkening in patches like he had been outside in the icy winter wind for too long.

“I’ll change back,” Hongbin said quickly and pulled the curtain closed between them, shutting Sanghyuk out.

Hongbin nearly broke his ankle when the heel of his right shoe turned under his foot, the shaking of his entire body not helping him in taking it off. He was breathing too fast and his head felt like it was about to explode from the heat, so he undressed as quickly as he could, taking his time to lean back against the wall and shut his eyes tight, trying to force himself to calm down before putting his own clothes back on. He was angry and confused and insecure and hated everything about the day he’d been spending with Sanghyuk, and he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t just punch Sanghyuk in the face out of some sort of weird reaction when he steps out of the fitting room.

Sanghyuk seemed to have gone mute by the time Hongbin came out, taking the clothes and shoving them onto a rack quickly. If he had ever been glad for their group not to be known nation-wide, he thought as they exited the shop without the shop assistant looking at them twice, it was this time.

The ride back home had never been so awkward.

 

*

 

**hyung #4**  
_omg;; did u just take a pic of her in a fitting room???_

 

**hyung #1**  
_Sanghyuk tell me you didn’t stalk this girl…_

 

**hyung #3**  
_she’s so pretty~!!!! who is she? is it your sis??_

 

**hyung #1**  
_it’s not his sister_  
_SANGHYUK I KNOW YOU’RE SEEING THIS ANSWER ME_

 

**hyung #4**  
_i mean she’s really hot_

 

**hyung #2**  
_wonshik stop, don’t encourage him_

 

**hyung #1**  
_Sanghyuk I’m begging you, tell me you didn’t do anything weird_

 

**hyung #2**  
_Hakyeon, dinner’s ready, come set the table_

 

**hyung #1**  
_TAEKWOON, SANGHYUK IS INVADING OTHER PEOPLE’S PRIVACY I COULDN’T CARE LESS ABOUT SETTING THE_ _TABLE_

 

**hyung #4**  
_is she a model or something? do u have her contact?_

 

**hyung #3**  
_ure making me jealous wonshik-ah :^(_

 

**hyung #1**  
_HAN SANGHYUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

**hyung #4**  
_omg hyung i didn’t wanna make u jealous can u come into my room rn?_

 

**hyung #1**  
_why the fuck isn’t he answering his phone?!_

 

**hyung #3**  
_wonshik u come here i’m comfyyyyy rn_

 

**hyung #4 has left the conversation**

 

**hyung #1**  
_am I seriously the only one here who finds it disturbing that Sanghyuk has sent us a picture of a_ _pretty girl??? and it was taken from up close???? where is he now, anyway???????_

 

**hyung #3 has left the conversation**

 

**hyung #1**  
_Taekwoon can you take the car keys, please? we need to find him asap, meet you in the garage._

 

**hyung #1 has left the conversation**

 

**hyung #2**  
_idiots_  
_it’s a picture of Hongbin…………….._

 

**hyung #2 has left the conversation**


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel because so many readers have been requesting one on aff  
> it's really just a small drabble that starts off where the previous "chapter" ended

The first box of chicken and the first can of beer were sitting happily in Hongbin's stomach, making him feel utterly sated as he sat on his bed next to Sanghyuk, their shoulders touching as Hongbin bent over to read the texts Sanghyuk was getting. Sanghyuk was sniggering quietly, suppressing his noises with the back of his hand.

“Oh my God,” Hongbin groaned and touched the screen of Sanghyuk's phone to stop the flow of messages for a second. “Wonshik went over to Jaehwan's room. Tell me they’re not going to do it again, they’re so loud.”

“Free porn,” Sanghyuk shrugged, flicking away Hongbin's finger so he could read further, not even looking up at Hongbin's unimpressed expression. “Hakyeon's out to get us! This is hilarious!”

“He’s out to get _you_ ,” Hongbin amended, and a moment later, they heard the front door shut with a loud bang.

“Oh no,” Sanghyuk said with a sigh, “we’re busted.”

Hongbin read Taekwoon's last text and leant back against the headboard of his bed, watching Sanghyuk scroll upwards in the chatroom, opening the picture that had caused the entire ruckus outside.

“Stop being a creep,” Hongbin mumbled, frowning.

Sanghyuk ignored him, instead musing, “I kind of get why Jaehwan and Wonshik suddenly felt the urge to fuck upon seeing this picture.”

“I’m already over the thing by a box of chicken,” Hongbin replied. “You won’t make me feel embarrassed.”

Sanghyuk zoomed in on whatever he found interesting enough on the tips of the high heels on Hongbin's feet, and then pulled away from the Hongbin next to him on the bed, tilting his head to the side and staring intently at him.

“What the hell are you looking at?” Hongbin asked, furrowing his brow.

“You know,” Sanghyuk lifted a hand to his face, tapping on his chin with his index finger, “we should get you a wig.”

“We’re not getting me a wig.”

“That short, brown one,” Sanghyuk went on. “Something like the one you wore when you performed with Minhyuk and the others.”

“Sanghyuk, we’re not getting me a wig,” Hongbin said firmly.

Sanghyuk put his phone down and scooted closer, sitting on his heels and messing with Hongbin's bangs with his fingers despite Hongbin's grimaces that were only half sincere, because Sanghyuk's lips were exactly at eye level and whatever those lips had been doing on Hongbin's mouth in the afternoon was still a vivid memory for him. They were pretty pink and so cute like a kitten’s mouth, the way they moved like Sanghyuk was mouthing instructions to himself distracting Hongbin entirely.

“Like this,” Sanghyuk said, nodding at his work on Hongbin's hair. “The bangs should be like, full, like… not parted. And the whole thing has to be that honey brown shade, and oh! It has to be a bob.”

“ _What’s a bob?_ ” Hongbin groaned, though he wasn’t sure it was because of the absurdity of Sanghyuk's words or merely his presence.

“It’s short,” Sanghyuk replied, sinking back on his heels and looking Hongbin in the eye, his hands coming to hover next to the sides of Hongbin's face, palms up, motioning up and down, “and bouncy.”

“You know way too much about this whole thing,” Hongbin said, feeling his cheeks heat up at the way Sanghyuk assessed his face. “And why do you want me to wear a wig?”

“We could send them pictures of you from behind,” Sanghyuk grinned wickedly.

“And what’s the point if they already know it’s me?”

“Come on,” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, “we can bribe Taekwoon with a chocolate bar to pretend he was wrong.”

There was silence for a few moments, Hongbin staring at Sanghyuk like he had gone mad. The boy was evil and sly and it was nearly impossible to say no to those puppy eyes and that cute pout, but Hongbin was not going to cave in so easily.

“I have a feeling you’re not only enjoying this because of the misery of the others,” he said carefully.

Sanghyuk laughed somewhat uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head before he reached out, cupping Hongbin's cheeks and bunching them up in his hands until Hongbin felt like a fish.

“You look great in girls’ clothes, you should accept that already,” Sanghyuk joked, but it was half-hearted and Hongbin would have arched an eyebrow if he could.

“Is tha—” Hongbin grabbed Sanghyuk's wrists and pulled his hands off his face so he could speak. “Is that why you ki— you know. In the shop.”

Sanghyuk looked very much like someone had poured cold water over his head—he had apparently been hoping to avoid the topic, and Hongbin had been, too, but he also needed answers and needed his heart to calm the fuck down when Sanghyuk was so close to him.

"I— I mean, you looked pretty cute," Sanghyuk said, chuckling awkwardly, "not that you don't look cute in boy clothes, but... you looked extra hot, I guess? No, that's not what I meant, ugh." He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I don't know, Hongbin, I just felt like kissing you."

Hongbin almost choked on air, his ears suddenly ringing as his blood pressure most probably hit unhealthy levels, his hands that were still holding Sanghyuk's wrists suddenly trembling in earnest. Sanghyuk must have noticed it, too, because he asked softly, "Was it bad?"

“No,” Hongbin squeaked in an unusually high-pitched tone, “no, I guess, not…”

Before he could have stopped himself, he was pressing up against Sanghyuk, touching his lips to Sanghyuk's and kissing him gingerly, not sure if this was right, if this was how he should react, even if his body told him it was more than right to do it. Sanghyuk kissed back though, parting his lips and moving them slowly against Hongbin's mouth, freeing one of his hands from Hongbin's grip to caress his hair on the back of his head, his other fingers fumbling with Hongbin's to lace them. The angle was wrong altogether with Sanghyuk sitting on his heels and Hongbin sitting cross-legged, the too much space between their bodies forcing Hongbin to crane his neck and Sanghyuk to bend over him, but Hongbin dared not to move in fear of Sanghyuk stopping if he did.

They kissed until the first obscene sounds started to come from Jaehwan's bedroom, his stupid moans breaking the moment, and Hongbin pulled back, his head feeling funny, quite like he was having a fever. Sanghyuk's lips were pinker than before, a little swollen even, his eyes shining like Hongbin was looking up at the clear night sky full of stars.

When did he become so fucking mushy.

“So,” Sanghyuk started, a bit breathless, his hand in Hongbin's hair snaking deeper into the locks, “are we getting you the wig?”

“No,” Hongbin replied and then smirked, his eyes dropping to Sanghyuk's lips again. “It’s your turn now."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk had his eyes shut tight, standing in front of the mirror in a crisp white blouse with a white, insanely padded bra they had also stuffed some socks into for good measure underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n #1: a reader on tumblr [asked me](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/158429558701/is-there-any-chance-youll-make-a-sequal-to-mini) to write a third part in which hongbin gets his revenge, so... i did.   
>    
> a/n #2: reference for sanghyuk's look: [cinnamon](https://twitter.com/KEN_cinnamon)'s fanart of this pretty [princess](https://twitter.com/KEN_cinnamon/status/639086036245549056)

“There,” Hongbin said, though he was still fiddling with the dark locks, smoothing them out in some places and reorganizing them in others. “Bouncy enough?”

Sanghyuk had his eyes shut tight, standing in front of the mirror in a crisp white blouse with a white, insanely padded bra they had also stuffed some socks into for good measure underneath. He was also wearing a navy blue mini skirt (a pleated one, Sanghyuk had enlightened Hongbin) and a pair of white thigh highs, though it wasn’t all that necessary for him to wear that many female clothing items when all they needed was for him to dress up as a girl from the waist up. Nevertheless, he was standing there in clothes fit for a schoolgirl, and Hongbin tried to force the blush to disappear from his face—unsuccessfully.

Sanghyuk cracked a clumsily lined eye open, the wrinkles around his nose smoothing out and reappearing between his brows as he looked at himself in the mirror, Hongbin grinning proudly next to him.

“Oh, fuck,” was all Sanghyuk could say before shuffling closer to the full-body mirror, leaning in close to examine his face and touch a wavy lock of hair by his cheek. “This is— fuck. I look like a stripper invited to a bachelor party.”

“That’s not the concept we initially went for, but I guess it’ll suffice,” Hongbin shrugged, laughing when Sanghyuk glared at him.

“You said we’d make me cute,” Sanghyuk whined, stomping his feet a little as he stepped back, fingering the hem of his skirt.

“I think you look pretty cute,” Hongbin said and he meant it, so much so that he wished he could have kissed Sanghyuk then and there, but the light pink tint on his lips was deterring enough to hold himself back.

“We went overboard on this one,” Sanghyuk said and tried to fix one of the bra straps that has fallen off his shoulder without unbuttoning his blouse. “The fact that I’m all prettied up… it just doesn’t make sense. We can’t even take a picture of my face and I’m like, a foot taller than you, so you can’t even stand next to me or anything.”

“You’re not that much taller,” Hongbin grumbled and Sanghyuk cocked an eyebrow at him as he glanced down at Hongbin's face. “You made me dress up as your sugar baby okay, let me enjoy this now.”

“What kind of enjoyment are you expecting from this, anyway?” Sanghyuk grimaced. “If you’re going to try to have sex with me in these clothes, I’m warning you—”

“Oh my God, you’re sick!” Hongbin spluttered, his stupid heart picking up behind his ribs as he covered his eyes with a hand. 

He barely dared to kiss Sanghyuk ever since… ever since they made out in his bedroom, and he had been doing so good at not thinking thoughts like that since they had been stealing the clothes and makeup for Sanghyuk from the company dressing rooms during the previous few days. To mention it out of the blue, without beating about the bush, was downright cruel and Sanghyuk knew that, of course he knew; he was the spawn of Satan after all.

“Okay, good,” Sanghyuk said, sighing. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who doesn’t think our relationship is ready for that yet. So, how are we going to do this?”

Hongbin took his phone out of his pocket, his eyes roving over Sanghyuk's legs in a way he knew was obvious, especially when he saw Sanghyuk smirk from the corner of his eye. He opened the chatroom the six of them used and looked for the picture of himself—for reference. The angle and the pose were good, but he wanted Sanghyuk's _bouncy bob_ to show at least, if it wasn’t possible for them to take a picture of his face.

“I think you’ll need to hug me so I can take a picture of you from the back,” Hongbin said, looking up at Sanghyuk whose eyebrows were arched in a mocking expression.

“Really,” he replied with a high amount of sarcasm, “hug you?”

“Well, do you have any other idea?” Hongbin snapped.

“Hah, alright,” Sanghyuk took a deep breath. “I’ll hug you, but you should give me a kiss on my cheek, too. That might look less awkward, I don’t know…”

Sanghyuk sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, arranging his skirt between his thighs when he caught Hongbin _accidentally_ looking at his black boxer briefs. Hongbin sat down as well opposite him, scooting as close as possible, and let Sanghyuk drape an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in until Hongbin was sure Sanghyuk could feel his rapid heartbeat. Sanghyuk may have looked like a schoolgirl, but he smelled like his fresh citrusy perfume still, if the scent was a lot more toned down than in the morning when he had pulled Hongbin into the corner of the kitchen, kissing him good morning quickly before the others could have shown up. It was all heady and Hongbin felt like he could pop a boner any moment.

“What are you doing?” Sanghyuk asked. “You feel like a dead fish; come on, hug me back.”

He had a special sense for when to turn someone off.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the last two hours, just do it,” Sanghyuk said.

Hongbin lifted his phone above their heads, trying for the angle before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sanghyuk's cheek, unintentionally smiling a little into it. He took some more pictures from a few different angles and Sanghyuk started giggling in his arms, making Hongbin feel affection he had never before experienced with anybody else.

If this was how falling in love felt, he was in trouble.

“Let me see,” Sanghyuk said when Hongbin pulled back, sitting next to Hongbin so he could look at the phone in his hands.

Hongbin looked truly happy in all five of the pictures, his smile perceptible even in the blurry photos. When he was done swiping through the pictures, Sanghyuk looked up at Hongbin, grinning from ear to ear, his black-framed eyes sparkling happily.

Whatever all of this was meant to be.

“I think we should send them this one,” Sanghyuk said, his voice a little high-pitched as he swiped back to one of the pictures. “You can see my thigh in this one, they might really think I’m a stripper.”

“You don’t look like a stripper at all, Sanghyuk,” Hongbin pointed out.

“You’re right,” Sanghyuk sighed, and rested his head on Hongbin's shoulder, the ends of the wig tickling Hongbin's neck. “Your girlfriend’s too cute to be one.”

“Excuse me, but _your_ girlfriend is a lot cuter,” Hongbin said, moving his shoulder up a bit and dropping it back down to dislodge Sanghyuk's head while the latter pressed the ‘send’ button on Hongbin's phone, forwarding the picture to four other boys who would most probably be very traumatised by it.

“No,” Sanghyuk shook his head and the wavy locks followed the movement. “My girlfriend’s _hot_.”

Hongbin would have tried to argue, but then Sanghyuk's hand was on his cheek and his tinted lips on Hongbin's, kissing him a tad too fervently, climbing into Hongbin's lap with his legs bracketing him on Hongbin's sides, some strands from the wig getting caught between their mouths. Sanghyuk soon pulled back and Hongbin didn’t remember they had put blusher on his face, but the apples of his cheeks were decidedly pink now.

“Give me your phone,” he said.

“What?” Hongbin asked, his eyes going wide. “You can’t send them a picture of us… kissing… and you… in girl clothes…”

“I’m not going to send it to anybody, you dummy,” Sanghyuk replied and snatched the phone away, tapping away on it and reaching it out to his left with the front camera showing a somewhat obscene image of Sanghyuk's skirt riding up on his thigh by Hongbin's leg, and him smirking down at a dumbfounded Hongbin. “I just want a picture of, you know,” he motioned at his clothes and Hongbin followed the movement of his hand down to his legs, “this.”

“You’re really, really crazy,” Hongbin mumbled and Sanghyuk nodded, bending over to kiss him again.

It was slower this time and Hongbin had a feeling Sanghyuk went easier on him to get better angles and possibly less blurry pictures than the ones Hongbin had taken, his right hand sliding down to Hongbin's neck and then to his chest, resting there as if trying to feel Hongbin's heartrate, embarrassing him this way.

“Hand,” Sanghyuk said against his lips, not even opening his eyes.

“What?” Hongbin breathed, unable to articulate properly.

He heard Sanghyuk put his phone down, his hand touching Hongbin's fingers that were— oh, they were on Sanghyuk's butt, shaking there like they always did whenever Sanghyuk was too close.

“No sex in these clothes,” Sanghyuk laughed, and pressed a short kiss to Hongbin's mouth. “Not yet.”

It was like a kick in the stomach and Hongbin quickly let go of Sanghyuk, trying to think of something to defend himself with, but then his phone buzzed on the floor four times in a row and even in his hand as he picked it up to look at it.

“Oh, shit,” he mumbled and felt all the blood leave his face as he stared at the notifications. “Oh God, oh, Jesus Christ—”

“What?” Sanghyuk asked and turned the phone towards himself, sliding off Hongbin's lap. His eyes went wide and he paled, too, fingertips going white as he grasped Hongbin's phone. “Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no.”

“You said you weren’t going to send it!” Hongbin exclaimed, tearing the device out of Sanghyuk's grip.

“I didn’t want to!” Sanghyuk shouted, more out of fright than because he was angry. “It was your stupid phone, oh, fuck, I hate iPhones, _this_ is why I hate iPhones!”

Hongbin lay down on the floor, whining loudly and trying not to cry when his phone started vibrating with a call.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk said and Hongbin turned towards him, looking up at his face as Sanghyuk leant over him a little. “At least they know now?”

“And what does that matter?” Hongbin asked sulkily. “It’s not like we’ll make out in front of them now that they do, and I know what you’re thinking, but I won’t let you make out with me in front of them.”

Sanghyuk's face fell and it was sincere for a moment, but then he pouted, fluttering his eyelashes as he blinked up at Hongbin again.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked in a cutesy way and Hongbin cringed.

He tugged at the sleeve of Sanghyuk's blouse and made him lay down next to him, Sanghyuk lifting Hongbin's arm to curl up under it, resting his head on Hongbin's chest.

“Would you feel better if I said we can have sex while I’m wearing these clothes after all?”

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin groaned, “just this once, please shut up.”

 

 

 

**Kong sent a picture**

**Doberman pup**  
_??????????????????? ? ?? ? ???? ?? ?? ?_

**Nose**  
_dang son what  
who is that_

**Annoying**  
_what the hell???? who’s that girl???????? and why are they at the company building?_

**Doberman pup**  
_she looks……. cute?  
bin’s seeing a cute girl what is this sorcery_

**Nose**  
_they grow up so fast ;A;_

**Annoying**  
_has he told you guys anything about her?_

**Doberman pup**  
_hakyeon why the fuck do u think i sent like ten question marks_

**Simba**  
_……………………….ten………………………_

**Annoying**  
_that’s not what matters now and I’m glad if he’s seeing someone, but why send us a photo?  
I don’t get it_

**Kong sent a picture**

**Nose**  
_HOLY SHIT WHAT_

**Doberman pup**  
_what thE FUCK_  
_IS THAT HYUK_  
_IS THAT HYUK IN GIRL CLOTHES_

**Annoying**  
_OH MY GOD_  
_OH MY GOD NO_  
_SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING TAEKWOON DO SOMETHING_

**Simba has left the conversation**

**Nose**  
_well technically that counts as doing something_

**Annoying**  
_WHERE DID THEY GET THOSE CLOTHES FROM WHY DOES HONGBIN HAVE LIPSTICK STAINS ON HIS FACE WHY IS SANGHYUK WEARING A FUCKING SKIRT WHY ARE THERE NO BIGGER CAPITAL LETTERS_

**Doberman pup**  
_ok hakyeon i know this shit is shocking but  
calm the f down ur loud even in text_

**Nose**  
_but yeah where did they get those clothes from? and the makeup?  
do u think they still have them?^^_

**Doberman pup**  
_um jaehwan-ah can u come over to my room_

**Annoying**  
_DAMN YOU TWO_

**Nose**  
_almost there_

**Doberman pup has left the conversation**

**Nose has left the conversation**

**Annoying**  
_I think I’m going to faint_

**Annoying has left the conversation**

**Simba has logged into the conversation**

**Simba**  
_gross_

**Simba has left the conversation**

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
